To Whom It May Concern
by Fallon4Felton01
Summary: You are about to enter Hermione's diary. It isn't much yet, but just you wait..You shall see a blossoming romance between Hermione and Ron. Rated R for some sexual content in later chapters...Read and Review!
1. Entry 1

January 4 

To whom it may concern -

Personally, I think this whole thing is stupid. Diaries are pointless wastes of time, if you ask me. I mean, writing letters to people is one thing. There's always purpose behind writing a letter. But what's the purpose in this? Writing my life down on paper for no one else to read; what good is it doing me? I don't know. Harry told me that it would be a great way to diminish my stress. He says I'm way too uptight, so he got me this notebook for the holidays. That's bullshit, really. My stress level is perfectly under control. Anyways, I seem to be rambling, but I honestly don't know where to begin.

Okay, I suppose I'll start with the basics. My name is Hermione Granger, and I'm 16 years old. I'm in my 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I've already been named the most promising and brilliant witch of my time. I guess you can consider that an accomplishment, but it's not like I'm not paying a price for my intelligence. The only close friends I really have are Harry and Ron; most of the girls are intimidated by me. Or maybe I'm the one who's intimidated by them. I'm not quite sure how that works. I just know that the harsh truth is that a beautiful girl is going to be picked out of a crowd as opposed to a smart one. I guess that explains why I'm yet to have a boyfriend...

But that doesn't worry me. Honestly, it doesn't. I've got a lot going for me right now. I don't need a pesky boy to get in the way of my future. They really are more trouble than they're worth...at least that's what Ginny told me.

Have I said too much? I don't really know what I'm expected to write here, so I guess I'll leave it at that. I'll probably write more later, just to please Harry.

Until then,

Hermione

A.N: Here's where you guys review! The more reviews I get, the more dramatic this will get...and I know how you all love your drama!


	2. Entry 2

January 10

To whom it may concern -

I'm still undecided about whether or not I should keep wasting my time on this diary. I told Harry about how stupid it made me feel, but he insisted that I should give it time. Damn that persistant boy. I don't know why I still listen to him. I could be doing a million productive things right now, but instead I choose to write notes to myself about what's going on in my life. Harry told me that keeping this diary will teach me more about myself. I guess I'll just take his word for it.

Honestly, my life really isn't that interesting. It's been nearly a week since I last wrote, and nothing really substantial has happened at all.

The highlight of my week was our visit to Hogsmede last Saturday. I love Hogsmede in the winter. The way the snow looks on the hills and how the cold just nips at my nose; too many people take those things for granted. Luckily, It wasn't too cold, so we got to spend a lot of the time outside. When I say we, I'm referring to Harry, Ron, and I, by the way. I don't know why I just clarified that, seeing as I'm the only one who's going to be reading this, and I know what I meant when I said "we." Oh, gosh, I'm rambling again. I'll have to stop that annoying habbit. Well, anyways, we went for a walk in the snow before heading into the Three Broomsticks for a round of butterbeers. That's another thing that I really enjoy about Hogsmede: The butterbeer is incredible.

Oh, and on Monday, Gryffindor beat Slytherin at yet another quidditch match - the 3rd one of the season, in fact. This should be a wonderful thing, and believe me, it is. The only thing I'm worried about is Malfoy. He's not the best sport, to say the least, and whenever Slytherin loses (especially to Gryffindor), he's at his worst. Just this morning, Katie Bell swore there was an invisible leech in the bathtub. I wouldn't be surprised if Malfoy had something to do with that - and this is just the beginning. Last time Slytherin lost, there were random bursts of fireworks in the hallway just outside of our common room. One innocent first year nearly lost an eye! Thank God for Madame Pomfrey.

I don't know what else to write, seeing as nothing has really happened. I guess I'll write later, unless I burn this stupid notebook before then.

Until then,

Hermione 


	3. Entry 3

January 17

To whom it may concern-

It's only 8:00 and I've already finished all of my homework. I don't really feel like reading right now, if you can believe that. I guess the only other option of entertainment is to write another entry in here. Trust me, I don't enjoy this. It's just giving me something to do.

I can't believe that another week has gone by and still nothing happened that's really worth writing about. You'd think that somewhere like Hogwarts would be teeming with daily gossip and eerie occurances. Sorry to dissapoint you, but it's especially boring recently....

...That is with the exception of what happened today. Maybe I'm just making a big deal of nothing, but I'll leave that one for you to decide. Hah, look at me saying "you" as though I'm talking to a real person. Really, there are times when I even question my own intelligence. And once again, I'm getting off topic.

So today, I went down to breakfast to meet Harry and Ron as I do every morning. The strange part was, that it was only Ron; no Harry in sight. So, I sat next to Ron, and this is how the conversation went. It won't be word for word, but you get the idea...

Me: Hi, Ron. Where's Harry?

Ron: Library. He went to sleep early last night, so he couldn't finish studying for potions.

Now, Harry's one of my best friends, so I think I know him pretty well. Harry, of all people, would not be up early in the morning to study...especially if it were for Snape's class. I thought it peculiar, but I played along...

Me: Oh, right. Okay, well how long have you been sitting here alone?

Ron: I don't know. Only a few minutes. Hey Hermione, I've been meaning to talk to you about something.

Me: Go ahead, Ron, I'm listening.

But Ron never did tell me what was on his mind. He kind of just glanced around the room for a minute nervously. Then the tips of his ears turned bright red; a sure sign that he was nervous. He swallowed hard before saying:

"Eh, it'll have to wait. If I don't go to the bathroom right now, my bladder might explode!"

He then gave a small chuckle, got up, and left me sitting there alone. I didn't even have a chance to say anything. What was that all about? I mean, I'm trying to go through possibilities in my head, but each one is just stranger than the next. I just hope that Ron and Harry aren't fighting again. I mean, why wouldn't Harry be at breakfast? And where else would he be?

I'll have you know that I did run by the library after I finished eating breakfast, and Harry was certainly not there. Not much of a surprise, to tell you the truth. I just don't get it. What did Ron want to say? He knows he can talk to me about anything. For heaven's sake, we're best friends. Sometimes, I just don't understand that boy.

Guess I'll have to solve this mystery tomorrow. Lavender just came in, so I better put this away. I'll write more when something exciting happens.

Until then,

Hermione 


	4. Entry 4

January 20

To Whom It May Concern-

I said that I'd write more when something exciting happened. I don't know if you can qualify this as exciting, but it's definitely something.

I received a letter. I'll rewrite the letter here, just in case I lose the original. It read:

Dear Hermione-

I know this isn't the best way talk to you, but it's the easiest way. I guess I'm really not that good with words sometimes. Anyways, I just wanted to tell you how beautiful you looked today. I don't mean that you don't look beautiful any other day, because you do. I just thought that today, you looked really really beautiful. You don't know how much you make me smile sometimes. I couldn't take you for granted ever. I really like the way you look when you're concentrating really hard on something. I also like the way you look when you smile. You can light up a room with your smile, has anyone ever told you that? I hope they have, because you deserve to hear that every single day. I'd say this all to your face, but I just can't right now. Maybe someday I will. I've got to go. Expect another one of these later. I hope you're not creeped out by me.

Sincerly, ..?

And that was it. That was the note. It didn't say who it was from or anything! How am I supposed to take something like that? Is this some kind of a sick joke? It wouldn't be the first time someone's done this to me. I got a note like that a while back from one of the Slytherins who thought it was funny to lead me on like that.

But for some reason, I don't think this is a joke. It actually seemed sincere. I mean, nobody's ever called me beautiful. Oh my, I'm pathetic. Blushing over a note from a secret admirer..how childish! I really must knock some sense into myself. There's so many things wrong with this situation; I can't get my hopes up!

I mean, what if he has nothing in common with me? What if he's really just a boy who has seen me and thinks I'm attractive? Really, he doesn't even have the courage to talk to me in person. How hard can it be to come up to me and say "Hi, I think you're beautiful?" Honestly, what am I going to do? Spit in his face? Boys..who really understands them? 

Besides that, nothing has really happened. Malfoy got a few detentions for letting some Sneedles out in the Great Hall. Seeing as Sneedles only eat mashed potatoes, I don't see what Malfoy was thinking when he let them loose. Aparently, he enjoys getting detentions for stupid ideas. Dumb prick.

I suppose I better leave this entry here. I'll be sure to update when something new happens. My admirer did promise to write me again soon.

Until then,

Hermione 


End file.
